


Surfing Embers

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Belize Shadow [6]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derdrian, Exes, Feelings, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Make Amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: Here they are again, my angsty boys... This is by a request from Emily who asked for a fic where Deran gets jealous when Adrian gets hit on by another man at his bar. Takes place some weeks after their "catch up and have beer like pals" moment and "Unmarked" in this series and it's mostly from Deran's pov.





	Surfing Embers

It’s ridiculous. They’ve not seen each other since their catch-up, which was weeks ago and Deran’s not had time to think about him, with all the work with the bar. Also, he’s been fucking Mark Liston, so it’s not as if he’s been lonely.  
  
He’s changed. Deran looks into the mirror in the small restroom. He sees blond hair, slightly darker stubble, blue eyes and… disappointment. No, emptiness. Deran stares at the man and practises a smile looking as fake as it feels. He’s not good at this but he damn well has to try. It’s his bar, dammit, and Adrian isn’t _his_ anymore, if he ever was. He leaves the restroom and heads out to his costumers.  
  
Adrian is the only customer who’s not been served yet and he gives Deran a smile that makes Deran’s heart beat doubles.  
  
”So, what do you want?”  
”What’s your best beer?”  
  
Deran hands him a bottle and when Adrian gives him a bill he just shakes his head.  
  
”Don’t be stupid. On the house, man.”  
”Not gonna make any money being nice, you know.”  
”Hey, give me some time. I’m working my ass off.”  
”And it seems to work pretty well. If you don’t let your customers drink for free.”  
”Well, you’re not exactly a customer.”  
  
Adrian gets a glimpse in his eye, Deran can’t quite read and lucky for him, a whole party of customers enter and gives him a little respite from whatever stupid thing he might say or do next. He takes their orders, makes tequilas, margaritas and barely sees Adrian by his lonely table, which isn’t so lonely anymore. A very tanned guy with a stupid undercut and fringe styled to appear not styled, a cocky smile and tight tanktop.  
  
Deran has always pretended he’s not really paying attention to other guys’ looks, but he’s out now and the world didn’t fall apart, so he’s more comfortable admitting to himself he’s looking. And he’s more than aware of how jealous he gets, even if he has no right to be. Deran can’t help what he thinks and feels, but there’s no fucking way he’ll screw up again, like with Dave. Adrian isn’t Deran’s in any way and the fact that he even accepted the offer of a beer and catch up, is more than Deran has any right to even hope for. He screwed up royally and he knows it.  
  
”Hey! Two beers for me and my friend here!”  
  
The tanned guy snaps his fingers and the only thing that makes Deran just nod and take the order with a neutral smile, is the clearly tense look he gets from Adrian. Not only is Deran determined to show Adrian he’s changed, he also has the bar’s reputation to think about and it wont look good if he lets whatever shit he feels for Adrian to affect his job. Deran smiles at them as he comes out with the bottles and the guy hands him a bill.  
  
”Keep the change.”  
”Thanks.”  
  
Deran is focused on treating him like just any other costumer and from the way Adrian relaxes a bit and the small smile he gives Deran, he’s succeeding. It’s also fucking agonizing. Deran makes an effort not looking at them, both for Adrian’s and his own sake. It’s not his fucking business who Adrian talks to and besides, Deran’s been fucking that asshole Mark Liston. Adrian is a friend and one Deran doesn’t even deserve. He should be fucking grateful Adrian shows up at all. Pity logic doesn’t make the weird twitching in his stomach stop.  
  
He makes it through the tanned asshole’s flirting. Adrian smiles, looks relaxed and seems to have a good time even if he doesn’t seem to flirt back. It could be because of Deran’s precense, that Adrian’s still afraid he’ll do something to the guy and as much as Deran hates the thought of anyone else being with Adrian, he hates himself and what he did to him more.  
  
When the guests have gotten their orders and it gets a little calmer, he leaves the bar to Heather to get some fresh air on the backside and have a smoke.  
  
His hands are shaky when he lits it and his heart is beating like he’s just finished a job. It’s stupid. Whatever he felt for Adrian, it’s all over now and that’s entirely Deran’s own fault. Seeing Adrian with another guy is like surfing on embers and trying to keep balance. Like a silent mantra, Deran keeps telling himself he’s not gonna make the same mistake again, that he’s not Smurf who only uses relations to get what she wants regardless of the other person’s feelings. Deran’s been like that, but not anymore.  
  
The blonde guy is obviously flirting for real now and Deran can’t really tell if Adrian’s interested or just friendly. He’s never been good at seeing such things. It goes on for another fifteen minutes or so, and Deran tries his best not making it too obvious he’s looking. Then Adrian raises from his seat and says something Deran can’t hear, but it doesn’t seem like he’s inviting the guy home. Adrian looks just neutral and the other guy leaves his seat too. They exchange a few words and Adrian looks uncomfortable so Deran swallows whatever the fuck this sight is making him feel and gives his friend a reassuring smile he hopes will make Adrian know Deran’s not gonna have another guy thrown from a boat or anything else.  
  
Adrian smiles back, but he doesn’t seem happy. At all. Deran’s pretty sure it’s because of him, but he’s not sure in which way, because Adrian’s been looking at him in a whole other way since he opened the bar, even if Deran’s not apologized properly or anything. Adrian and the other guy leave and Deran quickly hauls up his phone and sends a text.  
  
***  
  
”Your place or mine?”  
”Mine’s closer.”  
  
Adrian isn’t really sure he wants this. The guy isn’t even his type. But he’s not had anyone since Dave and that brutal fuck with Deran all those weeks ago and Adrian needs to put all that behind him for real. Deran’s been like a whole different person since opening the bar and coming out to Smurf, like he’s finally accepting himself and it shows. Good God, it shows… Adrian’s phone vibrates and he takes it out, while the guy, Fredrick or something, sucks on a cigarette and they walk to Adrian’s car.  
  
The text is from Deran.  
  
_Sorry for all the shit I put you through. Not gonna ruin this for you, I swear./D_  
  
”Who’s that?”  
”What?”  
”You look all pale. Did something happen?”  
  
Adrian swallows. He doesn’t know what he wants anymore and he puts his phone back in his pocket.  
  
”Where’s your place?”  
”Downtown. Wanna go there instead?”  
”Yeah.”  
  
It could be because he’s afraid Deran will show up with his crowbar again, but that’s not why. Adrian just doesn’t want to be in any place reminding of _them_. What they had was unhealthy in pretty much every way if you don’t count Belize and it’s time for both of them to move on for real. And it hurts way, way more than it should.


End file.
